rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose of God Main Villains
Main Obstacles in Rose of God Throughout the seven book series of Rose of God, these are all the main and secondary obstacles for our heroes. Rise of the Fallen (Book #1) Valdus (Nephilim).jpg|Valdus (Leader of the Blessed/Elioud Nephilim) Apollyon (Rose of God).jpg|Apollyon (Leader of the Damned/Asmodai of Edom) Michael Archangel.jpg|Michael (Archangel) Lucifuge 1 (Rose of God).jpg|Lucifuge (Prince of Hell/Vice of Pride) Beezlebub Fallen Daughter.jpg|Beezlebub (Prince of Hell/Vice of Gluttony) Asmodeus Rose of God.jpg|Asmodeus (Prince of Hell/Vice of Lust) Mammon.jpg|Mammon (Prince of Hell/Vice of Greed) Amon.jpg|Amon (Prince of Hell/Vice of Wrath) Leviathan (Prince of Hell).jpg|Leviathan (Prince of Hell/Vice of Envy) Belphegor.jpg|Belphegor (Prince of Hell/Vice of Sloth) Nephilim-on-fire-2.jpg|Nephilim (Angel-Human Hybrid) Cambion.jpg|Cambion (Demon-Human Hybrid) Angels.jpeg|Angels Demons (Rose of God).jpg|Demons Monsters.jpg|Monsters * Main Villains: Valdus, Apollyon, Michael, and Princes of Hell * Secondary Villains: Nephilim, Cambion, Angels, Demons, Monsters Bloodlines (Book #2) ' Samyaza.jpg|Azazel (Marquis/Greater Demon) D'Angelo (Endarken Herald).jpg|D'Angelo (Endarken Herald/Demon Blood Child) Endarken Heralds.jpg|Endarken Heralds (Demon Blood) Shadowhunter (Rose of God).jpg|Rogue Shadowhunters (Angel Blood) TMI309promo Lilith10.jpg|Lilith (Blue-Eyed Demon) Alice Kyteler.jpg|Alice Kyteler (First/Grand Witch) Demons (Rose of God).jpg|Demons Monsters.jpg|Monster Witches.jpg|Witches Deities.jpg|Deities Fairies.jpg|Fairies ' * Main Villains: Azazel, D'Angelo, Endarken Heralds, and Rogue Shadowhunters * Secondary Villains: Lilith, Alice Kyteler, Demons, Monsters, Witches, Deities, Fairies Gateway to Purgatory (Book #3) ' Typhon.jpg|Typhon (Father of all Monsters) Echidna.jpg|Echidna (Mother of all Monsters) Behemoth Human Form.jpg|Behemoth (Primal Beast) Leviathan Human Form.jpg|Leviathan (Primal Beast) Ziz Human Form.jpg|Ziz (Primal Beast) Kokabiel.jpg|Kokabiel Cerberus.jpg|Cerberus (First Born/Guardian of Hell Gates) Ladon Human.jpg|Ladon (First Born/Guardian of the Golden Apple) Nima.jpg|Nemean Lion (First Born) Hydra Human.jpg|Lernaean Hydra (First Born) Chimera (DOHH).jpg|Chimera (First Born) Sphinx.jpg|Sphinx (First Born) Smaug human form.jpg|Smaug (Alpha Dragon) Corvinus (Alpha Vaewolf).jpg|Corvin (Alpha Vaewolf) Fowler (Alpha Wendigo).jpg|Fowler (Alpha Wendigo) Lycaon (Alpha Werewolf).jpg|Lycaon (Alpha Werewolf) Vlad III.jpg|Vlad III (Alpha Vampire) Monsters.jpg|Monsters Deities.jpg|Deities ' * Main Villains: Typhon, Echidna, Primal Beast (Behemoth, Leviathan, and Ziz), and Kokabiel * Secondary Villains: First Born (Cerberus, Ladon, Nemean Lion, Lernean Hydra, Chimera, and Sphinx), Alphas (Smaug, Corvin, Fowler, Lycaon, and Vlad III), Monsters, Deities Fall of Heaven (Book #4) ' Metatron (Rose of God).jpg|Metatron (The Celestial Scribe/Seraphim) Ridwan (Rose of God).jpg|Ridwan (Guardian of Heaven's Gate) Malik.png|Malik (Guardian of Hell's Gate) Nachiel.jpg|Nachiel (Angel of the Sun) Sorath.jpeg|Sorath (Demon of the Sun) Munkar.jpg|Munkar (The Denied) Nakir.jpg|Nakir (The Denier) Emyprean Army.jpg|Empyrean Army (Armies of Heaven's Gates) Pandemonium Army.jpg|Pandemonium (Armies of Hell's Gates) ' * Main Villains: Metatron, Ridwan, and Malik * Secondary Villains: Nachiel, Sorath, Munkar, Nakir, Empyrean Army, and Pandemonium Army Dawn of Revelation (Book #5) Lucifer (Rose of God).jpg|Lucifer (First Beast/The Devil/First Archangel) Judas (Antichrist).jpg|Damien Thorn (Antichrist/Son of Lucifer) Second Beast.jpg|The Second Beast of Revelation (False Prophet) Uriel (Rose of God).jpg|Uriel (Archangel) Satan Human (Rose of God).jpg|Satan/Diablo (Archdemon) Ivory Sisters 2.jpg|Ivory Sisters (Lillie, Phoebe, Tazanna/Blue-Eyed Cambions) Pestilence (Ring Bearer of Pestilence).jpg|Pestilence (Ring Bearer of the Horseman Pestilence) War (Ring Bearer of War).jpg|War (Ring Bearer of the Horseman War) Famine (RIng Bearer of Famine).jpg|Famine (Ring Bearer of the Horseman Famine) Death (Ring Bearer of Death).jpg|Death (Ring Bearer of Horseman Death) 200 Million Horsemen.jpg|200 Million Horsemen Fallen Angels.jpg|Grigori (Fallen/Higher Angels) Cain1.png|Cain (Hell Knight-Vampire Hybrid/Father of Murderer) Peter's_Eyes.jpg|Dukes (White-Eyed Demon/Greater Demon) Marquis True Form (Rose of God).jpg|Marquis (Purple-Eyed Demon/Greater Demon) Hell Knight (Rose of God).jpg|Hell Knight (Orange-Eyed Demon/Greater Demon) President Demon.jpg|President (Red-Eyed Demon) Incubus.jpeg|Incubus (Gray-Eyed Demon) Succubus.jpeg|Succubus (Pink-Eyed Demon) Locust of the Apocalypse.jpg|Locust of the Apocalypse Demons (Rose of God).jpg|Demon * Main Villains: Lucifer (First Beast), Damien Thorn (Antichrist), and False Prophet (Second Beast) * Secondary Villains: Uriel, Archdemon (Diablo), Ivory Sisters, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Two Hundred Million Horsemen, Grigori, Demons (Cain, Dukes, Marquis, Earls, Hell Knights, Presidents, Incubus, and Succubus), and Locust of the Apocalypse Light and Darkness (Book #6) Chaos.jpg|Erebos (The Darkness/Primordial Being of Darkness) Maura (Rose of God).jpg|Maura (Shard of Erebos/Shard of Darkness) Azathoth (Human).jpg|Azathoth (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/Blind Idiot God) Nyarlathotep (Human).jpg|Nyarlathotep (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/Crawling Chaos) Nyog' Sothep.jpg|Nyog' Sothep (Eldritch Horror/Cosmic Monster/The Nameless Mist) Magnum Tenebrosum.jpg|Magnum Tenebrosum (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/The Unnamed Darkness) Shub-Niggurath (Female).jpg|Shub-Niggurath (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young) Yog-Sothoth Human.jpg|Yog-Sothoth (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/The Beyond One) Mephisto Human Form (Rose of God).jpg|Mephistopheles (Archdemon) Baal Human Form (Rose of God).jpg|Baal (Archdemon) Satan Human (Rose of God).jpg|Satan/Diablo (Archdemon) Symbiotes.jpg|Umbras Great Old One.jpg|Great Old Ones (Cosmic Monsters) Young Cain (Rose of God).jpg|Cain (Hell Knight-Vampire Hybrid/Father of Murderer/Younger Form) Alice Kyteler.jpg|Alice Kyteler (First/Grand Witch) * Main Villains: Erebos * Secondary Villains: Maura, Eldritch Horrors (Azathoth, Nyarlathotep, Nyog' Sothep, Magnum Tenebrosum, Shub-Niggurath, and Yog-Sothoth), Archdemons (Mephistopheles, Baal, and Diablo), Ouranos, Great Old Ones, Umbras, Cain, Alice Kyteler Sacrilegious Wars (Book #7) Raizel.jpeg|Raizel (Alternate Alexandra/The Original True Devil and Empress of Heaven and Hell) Helel 2.jpg|Benjamin (Arch-Nephilim) Terrance.jpg|Terrance (Arch-Cambion) Nephilim-on-fire-2.jpg|Nephilim (Angel-Human Hybrid) Cambion.jpg|Cambion (Demon-Human Hybrid) * Main Villains: Raizel, Benjamin, and Terrance * Secondary Villains: Nephilims and Cambions Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Villain Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars